The experience - Everlark
by kdlovehg
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is 16, a student at an all girl school, and wants to be a primary school teacher. As she starts year 11 she has to do a two week work experience at a hormonal all boy school on her own and meets someone, special? Just as they start to grow closer her school experience ends and she must go back to her school. It'd be the end, but then came the secret lover trips...
1. The decision

Katniss Pov

Sprinting threw the front doors i run to the hall and curse the bus for leaving at 7:25am rather than 7:30am. I'm late for assembly like always or at least on days when i'm needed to come in early. Bursting threw the final set of doors, I jump into the closest seat trying to ignore the stray glances my way but no-one could take their eyes off the colorful teacher - and that was a first - Miss Effie "-now we have collected your applications although some are lacking in detail" she tuts in disapproval looking at a few girls in the front row "but we selected the appropriate work choices for you, so make sure your on time and follow all the rules becuase manners are key. Thank-you". I watch as she walks of the stage, the click of her heels tapping on the floor. Shoot, she collected the applications at the start of assembly, i'm screwed. After a moment of silence we're told we can go home if we like but as some students still have work they need to catch up on, with obligatory classes. Well that was a waste of time.

I stand up and follow the students in my year as they return to classes, when i feel a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, whilst dodging a few students who glare at me for stopping in the middle of a crowded hallway, I see a smirking Johanna, "Hey brainless where were you? Annie was freaking out" she says adding more enthusiasm at the end.

"Missed the bus", I reply simply shrugging my shoulders.

"Wish i'd been with you" she states as we begin walking down the hallway leading back out of the school. "I mean I got up early for that? That was some pointless sh-".

"Katniss!", a voice shrieks before a body knocks into the side of mine.

I cough as if i'd been punched in the stomach and i hear Johanna chuckle as if noticing the situation i'm in, which doesn't help. For a small girl she sure is tough and has a tight grip, maybe that's why were friends? Wrapping her arms around me like a child, she secures me in a tight hug, so hard i can barely breath. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry, my mom wouldn't let me hang out with you over Christmas. Anyway-" she says pulling away, once she notices my discomfort at public displays of affection and she lowers her voice near a whisper as she returns to her timid personality, "I can't believe we're all going to coach at the Capital, and the flight is going to be amazing, i bet we'll be able to see right over District 4 and the ocean, it'll be so beautiful, oh and you can sit next to Jo..." she says rambling.

"Annie, i can't go" i say interrupting her fantasies "i came late".

"So? The plane hasn't even gone yet you-".

"I can't Annie" i repeat as i readjust my satchel on my shoulder.

"What? No! You have to, where else are you going to go?", she complains.

"Better go find out, see you later Annie", i say waving as i walk away.

"Don't leave me with Jo, Katniss" she calls after me.

"I'll try!" i shout and give Jo a mock salute over my shoulder. Sighing i walk through the corridor and go up two flights of stairs before making a make a left to her room. I glance up and scowl at the familiar bright name-tag on the rustic door. Then i knock three times and wait impatiently.

"Yes", she says opening the door. I clear my throat to avoid laughing at her bright pink hair. She's about 30 but she still highlights her hair like a 16 year old. Then again its better than when she wears wigs, we don't want her scaring off the new kids.

"Hi, Miss Effie, i was in the first aid office, so i didn't get to give in my application for the Capital's girl coaching programme", i lie.

"Oh", she says pausing and i swear she can read it on my face - I've never been a good liar - "i'm sorry dear, but their are no more spaces available".

"Sure there is, just type it on your computer thingy" i say waving my hand dismissively as i gesture to the computer inside her room.

"I've already checked dear" she says tiredly as if i'm ruing her day.

"What?! Well check again", i say raising my voice, "Where am i supposed to go for two weeks?".

"Ah, well i heard you were thinking about becoming a teacher and there is a space available for an all boy school", she replies as if she's proud of her idea. "Take this" she says thrusting a yellow form towards me, "It will tell you everything you need for the next two weeks, don't be late for lessons. Timing is key. Goodbye" she says closing the door, ignoring my protests.

I sigh and inwardly curse the obnoxious teacher. I mean I've just adjusted to an all girl school - half expecting it to be like mean girls - but now I've got to go to a school full of stupid hormonal teenage boys. I gag at the thought and shove the form in my bag and jog down the stairs so i can leave. The sooner i go the better.

As i near the bottom of the stairs i see Johanna waiting for me. "Don't think your leaving that easy" she says as she drags me over to her car and shoves me in the passenger seat. Walking around the vehicle she gets in the drivers side and starts the car to take me home. "So what happened?".

I shrug in response hoping she'll drop the topic but she doesn't and relentlessly continues, "did you fail? Is it cause she hates you? Did you fight? That would have been awesome i could have recorded it. Are you coming? What?! You deserve it though, maybe next time you won't be late", she says smirking.

Rolling my eyes i explain everything that happened with Miss Trinket to Johanna, "so now i'm gonna be stuck in some random area with a group of stranger hormonal teenage boys or men. I hate my life" i say finishing the story.

She stays silent as if mulling over a response and after a few minutes of silence i decide she's given up, its only when I'm shutting the passenger door does she offer me any response.

"At least you can get laid".

* * *

Opening the door to our cabin i throw my satchel down and begin to prepare some left over pheasant from yesterday for Prim. Wrapping up the extra food which she can have at school for lunch i hear the front door unlock. "Hey" i call out as i hear the door shut.

"Hi" Prim says strolling into the room as i pick at the food and begin to nibble at it.

"Manners Katniss" she teases "why don't you use a fork".

"Cause then i'd have to clean it" i retort. Smiling she walks over and hugs me from behind before grabbing a piece of meat for her own.

"So anything new? I did the same as yesterday but the school said we can bring buttercup home tomorrow" she says gleefully as she chews.

"Great" i say sarcastically as i think of the evil cat. It hates me - i know it. Sighing I repeat for the second time what happened going over every detail for her benefit.

"Katniss" she gushes, "at an all boy school, i bet you'll love it, it will be so romantic all the boys fawning over you", she says giggling.

"Prim!" i shriek "it's not funny, just go to bed", i say slightly blushing. I watch her as she runs up the stairs laughing and shouts a 'goodbye'. Scowling i start to clean the dishes and get changed into some green pajamas - my favorite color - in the hope that they'll help me sleep. Laying down on the bed i cover myself with the thin blankets and close my eyes as thousands of thoughts fill my mind over what tomorrow will bring before drifting off to sleep. A group of hormonal boys and me - the anti-social, PDA hating newbie. Challenge accepted.

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed! Please write a review, I love to hear your feedback! :)

I'm finally on tumblr, come say hi, kdlovehg


	2. Everything i need to know

Katniss Pov

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you".

I groan as I hear the lullaby for my 6:30 alarm go off. Its not that I don't like it, I adore it actually but from the lack of sleep last night and waking up early, i'm not in the best mood. Hopefully this song can comfort me for the next few weeks until its over. Heavily exhaling, I wipe the sleep from my eyes and drag myself up and out of bed. Tucking the sheets - which I somehow scattered all over the bed in my sleep, most likely from I nightmare - between the mattress and the bed frame I readjust my pyjamas and run a hand through my messy hair. Today i'm going to the capitol for that all boy school - Male Capitol Tributes - but on the bright side i won't have to see Cashmere or Glimmer for a while. Those girls really don't understand that there are limitations to how much makeup one should use. Besides, their the bullies in my year and everyone hates them - well if any girls don't then they should. I stand in the middle of my room and stretch before jogging downstairs to get breakfast. Walking into the kitchen i make apple tarts for Prim's lunch, and I cut a slice of bread before toasting it. Grabbing an apple, I eat my breakfast before wiping the crumbs off my hands and throwing the apple core in the bin. Today's gonna be a long day.

Swallowing my food, I put Prim's lunch on the table and walk upstairs. Turning right I go into my room to get dressed. Walking to my bed I open my closet - beside it - and choose black trousers and and a navy blue buttoned shirt. Grabbing yesterday's clothes I walk into the bathroom along with a clean towel. Once i lock the door i put my clothes to the side, beside the sink and get undressed. Then i climb into the tub and fill up a smaller bucket with hot water. I sigh and try to clear my mind as the hot water rushes over me and then i wash myself in complete peace.

Finishing up, I place the bucket to the side and grab the towel before drying myself off. Then i get dressed and put on a the towel to the side as I make a mental reminder to wash it, maybe I could get Prim to do it for me. Unlocking the door I walk outside and back into my room. I roll my sleeves up to my elbows before sitting in a chair. Turning on my outdated computer, I go on my school emails to see Mr Snow - head of the department - has emailed me all the information. My eyes scan the page and once i've read through it, I write it down on a separate piece of paper.

* * *

WORK EXPERIENCE DETAILS:

Employer: Mr Coriolanus Snow

Location: Central Capitol, Male Capitol Tributes

Position: Year 11 classroom assistant/teacher/advice consultant

Tel: ##### ######

Duration: 2 weeks (Temporary)

Notes: Don't be late. Interview; You have been asked to attend an interview that has been arranged for you with Mr Seneca Crane in his office at Sunday, 1:20pm - 2:05pm.

Requirements: Dress smart and practical. Behaviour. Don't personally or romantically intervene with candidates or students unless given permission by a faculty member. Bring a bag, equipment and notebook. Be prepared to teach. Keep student to teacher confidentiality.

Tasks: Give advice to students both within school and personally regarding family events. Willing to actively teach 2+ days a week. Assist throughout each lesson. Cooking. Prepare book and activity sessions/lessons. Some office duties, printing, filing.

Working hours: Monday to Friday: 8:45 - 3:15. May finish 4pm on some days so be prepared to work extra.

Breaks: 2. Break 11am - 11:20. Lunch 1:20 - 2:05. In classroom or teacher's lounge.

Transport: School Bus

Accommodation: Yes, 1 flat. Male Capitol Tributes flat. Penthouse. Floor 12. Room 36D.

Signed: Mr C Snow. Mr S Crane.

* * *

Today is Saturday so my interview is tomorrow thankfully. Closing my emails I open up Google and search for cheap tickets for a train to the Capitol - which as usual there aren't any - and eventually I book 1 seat at 8am-6pm. Wow, a 10 hour journey. I really need sleep, guess it'll have to wait. Closing the webpage, I log off the computer. Reaching under my bed I grab my orange backpack and put some clothing, my phone, the work experience form, headphones, equipment and a notebook before zipping it up. Then i put what little money I have along with a photo of Prim and my laptop in my satchel - which I retrieve from the top of my closet - and check the time, 7:30am. That was only an hour? Making sure I have everything, I jog downstairs and conveniently hear a knock on the door. Unlocking the front door, I swing it open to see Mrs Avila and Rue. Mrs Avila is Rue's mother and she and Rue are staying at our house to look after Prim while i'm gone. It still surprises me that they came after such short notice, then again the girls had previously planned a sleepover so what does a few more days matter?

"Hi Miss Avila, hi Rue" I say greeting them both as I step aside to let them pass.

"Hello", Rue's mother replies as Rue shyly waves her hand in response.

"Come in", i say "I'm just leaving now.".

Stepping forward they come inside and sit down on the couch in the living room. "Just a moment" I say before rushing upstairs to Prim's room. Then i lightly knock on her door and hear "Come in".

Slowly I open the door to see Prim rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry" I say in a weak attempt at an apology before clearing my throat. "Prim, Rue's here and so is her mum why don't you come down and say hi? Besides i've got to go or i'll be late". She nods in understanding and yawns.

"Oh, I left your lunch on the table if your hungry" I say as I stand at the bottom of her bed and tie my hair into a messy braid.

"Thanks" she mummers stretching her arms above her head whilst shielding her eyes.

Glancing at her I notice her sniffling. "Hey don't be upset, i'll be back soon" I explain in reassurance as I walk around the bed and sit down beside her.

"Okay", she whispers, lowering her arms and wrapping them around me in a hug "I'm gonna miss you, don't forget to call when you get their and try not to get to caught up with boys".

I chuckle at how she acts like i'm her daughter and the mere thought of in any way getting 'caught up' with the boys. "I promise, be safe and try to have some fun while i'm gone". Pulling away i finish saying goodbye to her, before leaving her room and shutting the door behind me. I quickly go back into my room and grab my backpack and satchel before adjusting them on my back and shoulder. Going back downstairs - which is frankly to much exercise for the morning - I hug a quiet Rue and her mother whilst being carefully not to mess up her dark hair which has been put into an elegant bun, before thanking them and saying goodbye. Slipping on my hunting boots I give a final wave and grab a spare set of keys as I shut the door behind me and head to the train station.

As I cross the street and walk down the dirty alleyway's I begin to hum along to 'The Meadow Song' to distract me from the litter and cold weather. Smiling slightly I quietly sing along, from where I left off, the beginning of verse two.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you".

After walking for 10 minutes I finally arrive at the train station and I cross the railways to avoid the long walk to the platform. Once at the top I stand in silence ignoring the few other members of the public and focus on watching the sunrise. The blur of orange and pink as they merge with the white and colourless setting that is our district. A clash of metal startles me and I whip my head to the left and my braid smacks me in the face. Pushing it to the side I watch the wheels screech against the tracks from the speed as the vehicle slows down. The rush of air hit's my face sending my hair all over the place once again until finally it stops.

The trains here, well boys, here I come.

* * *

 **I don't own the hunger games - rights go to Suzanne Collins**

 **W** **hat do you think? Should i continue?**

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed! Please write a review, I love to hear your feedback! :)**

 **I'm finally on tumblr, come say hi, kdlovehg.**


	3. 10 hours

Katniss pov

With a loud clang the train releases a gust of air in relief as it pulls to a stop. The doors slide open with a whoosh and I step inside the carriage taking an empty seat next to the window. I smile in relief as I sit on the reserved seat, a soft brown armchair; a luxury compared to the harsh wooden or plastic chairs at school. Pulling my satchel onto my lap, I search for my headphones and open a small compartment in one of the ear piece's where I retrieve my earphones. I then tuck my headphones back into my satchel and put my earphones in my ear's before plugging it into my phone as I select a tune, 'Atlas' by a band named Coldplay. Smiling I lean back as I listen to the hauntingly beautiful singing, but I never really understood the lyrics. Maybe one day I will.

As I relax I notice the train jolt slightly and a rushing sound as the train starts moving, gaining speed within seconds. The music in my ears lulls me to sleep, my eyes fluttering closed in bliss. Tap. A harsh tap on my shoulder - more like a slap - startles me as I open my eyes in irritation. Pulling one of my earphones out of my ear I glance up to see a woman who looks around thirty dressed in a white suit. I scowl at the intrusion.

She holds her left hand out to me and asks, although it sounds more like a command, "Ticket?".

I nod wordlessly still infuriated by being disrupted within moments of my peaceful journey. I tug my backpack off my shoulders and unzip it. Searching through my bag I retrieve my paperwork and show her my work experience form which has the barcode for my purchased ticket at the bottom. She snatches the sheet and scans the code with an electrical device - a wand maybe? - I've never seen before and then returns the sheet to me before moving along down the carriage without another word. Huffing I lean back and stuff the sheet into my backpack, zipping it up and placing it in an empty armchair next to me. I put my earplug back into my ear and once again, close my eyes letting the music take me away - yet I still keep a hand on my backpack; just in case.

Tap, tap. Inwardly cursing i open my eyes and look to my right, to see a beautiful girl with curled yellow - almost golden - looking hair, a shade or two darker than Prim's. She's wearing a beautiful ocean blue t-shirt with beading at the top and faded light blue trousers. I don't recognise her shoes though but they seem new. She smiles at me and i can see her perfect white teeth, her eyes glinting with kindness. "Hi", she begins, "You have a lovely voice".

I blush slightly and offer a small smile, mentally slapping myself for being so careless and embarrassing for singing aloud. I shouldn't relax too much; then again she shouldn't listen in.

"I'm Delly, sorry to interrupt your music, I've just seen you around and wanted to know if you want to talk, it gets a bit lonely and boring sitting on your own", she says gently her voice heavy with apology. Why is she being so nice to me? Where are her friends? I'm sure she could easily make some.

I give her a shy smile as I pause my song and take out my earphone's. "Hi, don't worry we can talk" I say wearily. She smiles in appreciation. "I don't mind we have ages" I say dramatically. She giggles. I smile again "Hey, why don't you sit here" I say gesturing to the seat beside me "so your not lonely and i don't mean to be rude but how do you know me if we've never met?".

"Thank you", she says sliding into the chair beside me as I move my backpack onto the floor and beside my feet.

"Well i don't know too much about you knowing we haven't really talked but i know your name is Katniss because we go to the same school, and Annie told me when I asked who you were" she says bubbly.

"Really? Oh... then why haven't I seen you before?", I ask curiously as I turn my phone off and place it in my satchel.

She nods in understanding before talking, "I'm in your year and homeroom but i sit at the front so you've probably only seen the back of my head". Not that I noticed though, I was almost always looking out the window. "Besides, i hope she doesn't take offence, but I couldn't talk to you because Johanna kinda scares me".

"Oh", I smirk, "don't worry I won't tell her but I felt the same way before I met her, well more intimidated and annoyed then scared. Maybe you could have lunch with us sometime? You know, get used to her, besides if anything goes wrong you still have Annie to talk to... and me. By the way why would you want to talk to me?".

She smiles again, "Thanks, I'd love that and I wanted to talk to you because you seem like better company then total strangers". I don't mention that I'm still a stranger to her - well I was.

"So", I begin trying to pass the time, "Where are you going?".

"The Capitol", she starts, "I'm visiting my best friend since we were four, I haven't seen him in five months because he temporarily moved but he told me over the phone that he's settled so I can come".

I don't mention that i'm going to the Capitol. "Why couldn't you see him?", I question.

"School", she says shrugging with a sad smile.

I nod and then smirk again, "So this close friend is a boy, your really pretty so are you two dating?" I ask. This is how girls bond right? Ask who their dating?

She laughs and smiles slightly blushing, "Thank you, but no were not dating we prefer being friends, I mean well we haven't exactly talked about it but... yeah" she says chuckling quietly as she looks away, "and i'm here for work", she says shaking her head slightly. I decide I like her regardless of the fact that this could all be an fake and she could betray me with the whole nice, pretty girl act but I'm doing something I don't want to so I might as well take a few risks. Besides if she betrays me I doubt I'll care with Johanna on my side, meanwhile though she can just be good company for Annie.

"So why are you here?" she asks.

"Umm", I push a piece of hair behind my ear "I'm doing my work experience at an all boys school".

She doesn't react. Delly stares confused, then opens and closes her mouth before smiling as she regains her composure. She clears her throat "Wow, that sounds fun, its all for the experience. I'm working in a primary school". Forgetting about my music, we talk for hours about everything yet somehow I keep all my answers vague, she doesn't seem to mind though. Eventually we both promise to meet up in school or just say hi. While were chatting we both buy something to eat and some tea - which i'm not very fond of - and exchange numbers despite me telling her that I don't use my phone much. I don't have the money to call people all the time. Surprisingly I begin to enjoy myself until the train slows down and approaches the station.

Standing up we both grab our bags and I pull my backpack onto my back. She opens her arms and pulls me close for a hug before saying goodbye. She rushes off the train offering me a wave as we go our separate ways. With a sigh I step onto the platform and wonder through the sleek and shiny hallways, before I exit the building. Once i'm outside the station I hold my arm out for a taxi to the Male Capitol Tributes flat that I'm staying at knowing that the walk to the centre of the Capitol is miles away. Looking out the window, I glance at the sights and brightly dressed people. The establishments of posh restaurants and overpriced hair salons cover every street corner but one building towers over the others, standing tall and proud. The building I'm staying at for the next two weeks.

I stare up in astonishment. "Damn" I say breathless.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please check it out my other books all thg! :) I already have the ideas for the next few chapters but i just need to write them up. Please read, and review. :)**


	4. Is this flirting?

Katniss pov

"Hey Lady? Excuse me! Madam I've got someone to be", the driver calls startling me back into reality.

"Sorry I er.. sorry" I repeat as I hastily search through my satchel for some money with a glance at the amount. Damn that ride was more expensive then a weeks worth of shopping. Next time I'll walk. Quickly counting to make sure its the right amount I pay the driver the exact cost. No more, no less.

"I trust you know your way around here?" he says cautiously, his blue eyes watching me through the rear view mirror, a stark contrast to his dark skin - only a few shades darker than mine.

"Yeah" I say rolling my eyes at his concern as I swing the door open and grab my bags. "Thanks again" I mummer stepping out of the vehicle.

"Anytime Miss!", he calls as I shut the door, watching the taxi pull off the curb as the driver begins the journey to his next client.

Spinning around I feel a warm breeze ghost against my skin so different from back home, its unnerving. I glance around as I revel in the warm breeze that district 12 lacks. The contrast to those brisk nights and harsh winters is astounding considering that its nearly the end of winter and rather than feeling cold, I feel warm, almost safe. Reaching into the pocket of my backpack, I put my earphones away whilst looking around. Almost every female seems to have multi-coloured hair and high pitched shrieks and laughter fills the air. The lights adorning the buildings sparkle and shine displaying the signs and names of the businesses and out of the corner of my eye I can see to girls watching me. Adjusting my bags I openly watch them - the girls with their similar expressions and matching dirty blonde hair - as their eyes flick back and forth between me and a handheld camera which they seem to e hesitantly raising in my direction. I scowl. Why their watching me I don't know, but the longer I stare, the more people stop and take notice of me.

The outsider.

I scurry onward instead focusing my attention on the carvings and details in the freshly painted stone of the tributes flat, willing the uncomfortable feeling that's settling in my stomach to disappear. Cautiously, walking up to the doors I stare in awe as they automatically slide open revealing an enormous hallway - the reception. Its astounding. The whole room is pristine: the walls are covered in paintings of landscapes, the pillars holding the building up are painted white, the floor is made from porcelain tiles and flacking the walls are ceiling to floor windows. Its sophisticated and polished. Something I'm not used to.

Approaching the reception desk I tap on the bell and rest my arms on the counter as the bell chimes before I hear footsteps approaching. A man enters from behind a white door which clicks shut behind him. Instantly his grey eyes lock on mine - sending a wave of homesickness through me - as he walks over to the desk so he is standing opposite me, a serious expression on his face. He removes a brown cap from his head revealing styled dark hair, and he adjusts his brown unbuttoned jacket. Along with that, he's wearing a brown buttoned up shirt, black trousers and black polished shoes. The type of clothing I could never afford. I grit my teeth as I watch his eyes roam shamelessly over my body.

Clearing his throat he says what sounds like a rehearsed speech, "Morning Miss. Welcome to Male Capitol Tributes flats, how may I be of service?".

"Well...I'm here for a flat - temporarily" I reply and watch as he raises his eyebrows, amusement crossing his features. "You know? For the experience".

He slowly licks his lips as he gazes at me suggestively, "Well I bet you are". What?

"Excuse me?" I say disgusted as I move away from the counter. "I, no, not like that...like...I mean...", I stutter, "work experience".

I close my eyes quickly and try to calm myself and once I open them I see all traces of amusement have been removed from the man's face and replaced with a stern, serious expression. "Right. Sorry Miss" he says, his eyes flickering to something hidden underneath the desk on his side of the table. He clears his throat "Forgive me. I'm not known for my humour".

"Yeah, sure, can you just..." I say hesitantly, motioning to the desk "you know? Whatever your supposed to do. So I can ... go?".

He nods before reaching behind the desk and pulling out a key with a number and letter engraved on it as well as a word I've never heard of.

"I'm Gale", I don't care, "What's your name?" he asks.

I sigh heavily, briefly closing my eyes, "Katniss", I reply begrudgingly although he already appears distracted by the possessions in his hands. He nods again absentmindedly and points to the key.

First he points to the key, "This is your room key, the governing board, you know the gamemakers?".

I nod. "Yeah, they have the key to every room as well but its for safety precautions so don't worry. The boys won't disturb you. Anyway, it's a single flat so for one person but it's massive so you shouldn't have any problems. If you do then come find me or talk to a teacher". His finger then moves to point to the number and letter. "This is your room 74HG, floor 12 so your in the penthouse. You're one lucky lady." I scowl as he laughs at me and feel a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Me? Lucky? Oh the irony.

Lastly he points to the word I don't understand. "And this is Abernathy, the teacher of most likely everything, you know? Triple science, physical education, cooking, basically anything that involves alcohol".

"Should I be worried?" I question.

"Probably" he says shrugging as he hands me the items "but don't worry you'll love his students, they make it easier to deal with all the stress" he winks making me roll my eyes. Its like a male version of Prim all over again.

"Anyway, you got everything? Work? Your information sheet? Clothes - you can share mine if you need to?".

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm good" I say assuring him with a small nod of my head.

"Well" he continues "anything else you may need then come see me or just ask at your interview".

"Got it".

He pauses, "Okay. Well welcome and good luck with your stay, I ahh, hope to see you very soon" he says smirking as if amused.

Rather than replying I spin around and quickly locate an elevator - which must have been the door he came in through - before stepping inside and pressing the button for my stop. I cast one last glance at Gale's unmoving figure and as the door slide shut with a clank I hear his strong voice.

"Bye Catnip".

 _Wait what?!_

* * *

 ** _Authors note ~ Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm really busy with my upcoming exams, hopefully though I can update closer to Christmas. Oh and I saw mockingjay! Ah, it was amazing, I don't know what I'm going to do know that its over, I loved it so much and missed it the moment I left the cinema. :(_**

 _ **So what do you think?** **Please check out my other thg books, I'll be updating soon! :) I hoped you enjoyed this and thank you to everyone who has favourited and is following this story! Please read, and review, I love hearing your feedback. :)**_

 ** _I don't own the hunger games or characters - rights go to Suzanne Collins._**


End file.
